Snowy Nights
by Singstar4
Summary: Hello Humans! I figured I would write a fluffy Jack/Katherine One-shot! Jack gets sick after being out in the snow, and Katherine helps him! Please Read, Review, and most of all, enjoy! I do not own Newsies, Jack or Katherine, though I'm jealous that I didn't come up with these characters. Rated T only for Jack's slight language! Love you, Humans!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N~ Hello humans! This one-shot was based on a couple of things, a chapter from a story that I recently (like 5 seconds ago) 'Wherever You Go' by Prettylittlemonster, and 'Cold Winter Nights' by ninjanervana. I really suggest going and checking them out, they are really well written! Anyways, anyone who knows me and follows along with my madness on this site knows that I LOVE sick fics. I have written a couple myself, and I don't understand why I love them so much, but oh well. My most followed and reviewed story is a sick fic, so obviously I'm not the only one! But I digress, this story is going to be a one-shot (maybe a two-shot, depending on the feedback;) about Jack and Katherine! (they are so cute, I just can't! "For sure?" "For sure." FEELS) **

**In this chapter, Jack gets sick after spending too much time in the snow, and Katherine helps him! Features Stubborn!Jack and Caring!Stubborn!Katherine! I hope you guys enjoy! Rated T because I'm unpredictable! I don't own Newsies, Jack or Katherine. Though, I'm jealous that I didn't come up with these awesome characters myself. Anyways, in the words of the Phantom "LET MY (fanfic) BEGIN!"**

Ch. 1

**12:36 AM **

Jack stumbles through the streets, clutching his extra papers in one hand and trying to keep his hat from flying off in the other. Snow pricks at his face as he roams, hoping to find somewhere with shelter and people to buy these papers from him. He sneezes into his elbow and groans when he realizes that Medda's theater's closed. _Damn. _He thinks angrily as he turns and walks the other way. Usually when the weather is this bad and he still has extra papers, she would buy them off him and let him stay until the snow stops.

He continues to walk, trying to focus on finding somewhere to stop, but suddenly he starts shivering violently. He looks down and sees his hand shaking from the cold, despite the brown gloves Katherine got him for Christmas. Finally, he can't keep his grip on the papers and they fall out of his hands, immediately blowing away from the wind. He curses again and runs to try and catch them, but suddenly doubles over, an intense coughing fit hitting him. He tries to stand upright, but gets dizzy and falls onto the snow, trying to catch his breath. He lays there, confused as his vision swims, he doesn't have asthma or anything. _What the hell- _

Suddenly it hits him and he almost punches himself for not realizing sooner. He stands up, and after about a minute of coughing, he continues to stumble along. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been feeling run-down for at least a week now, and even though he felt crap, he still couldn't rest. Even though it was needed. He couldn't help it! He's everyone's big-brother and he had to work! He can't just decide that he's going to clock out for now and take a nap on his cot! Besides, he always hates when everyone's attention was on him. _Go figure, the leader has attention issues._ He thinks, scoffing to himself. But he suddenly realises his mistake as another coughing fit rocks his frame, threatening to bring him to the ground. He tries to right-himself when he falls again, his elbow making contact with the street, making him cry out. His eyelids start to flutter when he registers a car coming towards him, the headlights practically blinding him. He closes his eyes and passes out, his pink cheek pressed against the snow.

Katherine yawns from the backseat of the taxi. _That is the last time I go to a late-night show just to get a review. _She thinks, leaning back against the leather interior, closing her eyes. All the sudden, the car stops, making her open them to see what's going on.

"Excuse me," She says politely despite the late hour, sliding the glass partition away. "What's going on?"

"Sorry miss." The driver says, turning to face her. "There's a drunk in the middle of the road."

She looks passed him, out the front windshield, wanting to see this drunk with her own eyes. She frowns at the site, a man in a black jacket and brown pants laying there, clutching his elbow. His skin pale except for two pink blotches on his cheeks, with dark brown hair tucked underneath a newsboy cap. _Just like..._ "Oh my god, Jack!" She cries, throwing the door open, she pauses before getting out and says, "Please, wait for me?"

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." The cabbie says, smiling at her. She thanks him and wraps her scarf around her neck before getting out and running over to Jack.

"Jack!" She yells, cupping his face with her hands. His breathing is ragged and shaky, but he's still alive. _Thank god._ She thinks as she tries to shake him awake. "Jack, honey, I can't carry you back to the cab." She cooes soothingly into his ear, trying to rouse him. He stirs and looks up at her, his eyes glassy and bright with fever.

"Katherine?" He murmurs groggily, his eyelids fluttering. "Where...am I..." He trails off, disoriented. He tries to balance on his elbow and cries out, clutching it with a grimace.

"Jack, we need to get you out of the snow, can you walk?" She asks as he cradles his elbow, still grimacing. He nods weakly and she helps him up, smiling when she sees that he's wearing the gloves she bought him. But frowns when she realizes how badly his hands are shaking. She loops his good arm over her shoulders and trudges back to the car. She opens the door and lets him lay down across the seat before getting in and putting his head onto her lap. She takes off her jacket and throws it over him, despite his weak protests.

"Where to, miss?" The cabbie, asks, looking back at the pair, worriedly.

"Do you want to go back to the lodging house?" She asks, looking down at Jack.

"No!" He says suddenly and sits up next to Katherine. "I mean-um. Can I crash at your place?" He asks, clearing his throat.

"Uh...I think so..." She says, needing to think about it first. "My father will be asleep, so he won't give you any grief."

She tells the cabbie her address and he drives, making sure not to drive too fast in the snowy conditions. Jack stares out the window, trying to seem okay. But Katherine's eyes never leave him, she keeps staring the entire way back to her home, suspicious.

When they get there, Katherine carefully unlocks the door and opens it slowly, motioning for Jack to follow her. He stops in the doorway, his mouth agape at the grandeur of the house. _More like a mansion. _He corrects himself in his mind, trying to take in the huge moonlit room.

"Jack, come on!" Katherine whispers, grabbing his hand and leading him to the stairs. She didn't realize how great it was to have a room on the opposite side of the huge house from her father until now as they creep up the staircase quietly.

"Who is your dad, anyway?" Jack whispers back as they walk down the long hallway. "Herbert Hoover?"

Before Katherine can reply, her father's door opens and the light fills the hall. Immediately, Katherine shoves Jack behind a grandfather clock and walks towards her father, smiling.

"Katherine?" He says, confused. "Why were you out so late?"

_That voice. _Jack thinks, trying to figure out who her father is, but still fuzzy on account of his fever. _I know him from somewhere?_

"The show ran late, then the actors wanted an interview...It all took a lot longer than I thought it would." She replies, lying like a rug. "Sorry, Father."

"It's alright, Katherine, darling." He replies, a smile in his voice. "I'm just glad you're home, safe and sound. Not out with that boy you've been seeing."

For the second time that night, Jack came to a conclusion. Joe Pulitzer is Katherine's father. He wants to scream, slap himself, maybe both. _How could I not realize! _He thinks furiously. _Dammit, I knew she was too good to be true!_ How could he date his boss's daughter?

They talk for a little while longer, then the door shuts and Katherine appears again in front of him. She takes his hand and leads him through the darkness to her room around the corner. As soon as they are safely in her room, he turns to her.

"Why didn't you tell me he's your father!"

She looks confused for a second, then says, "Are you mad?"

"Yes!"

"Why, does it change how you feel about me?"

He stops and stares at her for a second, not sure how to respond. Suddenly he starts coughing and almost collapses, getting dizzy but she catches him before he gets more acquainted with her floor.

"Jack, you should lay down-"

"I'm fine, Ace." He says, groggily, trying to get her hands off him.

"Jack, you're sick. You need to rest." She says, carefully leading him over to the bed.

"I'll-" He cuts off as another coughing fit rips from his lungs, making him wince.

"Jack, here, take off your coat." She says, taking off his coat. Then she unbuttons his wet shirt and vest and throws them onto the chair next to the bed. She blushes at the site of his exposed chest and clears her throat, forcing herself to focus. She carefully eases him down so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed and takes off his shoes, noticing how tattered and almost non-existent the laces are and makes a mental note to get him some new shoes. Then she pulls off his socks and lowers him the rest of the way onto the bed, despite how much he tries to protest and tell her he's fine.

"Jack, honey, you're burning up." She says as she reaches up and touches his sweat covered forehead. She pulls the comforter up to his chin, making him blush. He tries to sit up and she sits on the edge of the bed, putting a hand onto his sweat, slicked chest, carefully pushing him back down onto the pillows. "Jack Kelly, you need to rest, even if it's forced. Here, I'll take your temperature." She pulls out a first-aid kit from her bedside table and takes out the thermometer, holding it up to the light.

"Say 'ahh.'" She says, holding it up.

"Katherine-" He starts to protest, but she cuts him off by shoving it into his mouth and holding it there, counting the seconds. After a while, she checks the number in the light.

"103." She says, reading the small numbers on the glass tube. She glances over at him. "Looks like you're staying put."

He opens his mouth to protest and she raises an eyebrow. He sighs and leans back, accepting his fate. Suddenly he sits up. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

She glances around the room. "I'll pull my couch over to the bed so that I can check on you." She says, making him scoff. "What?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at him. "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"Nope." He says back, leaning against the pillows and closing his eyes. "But there's always room in the bed for you, Sweetheart." He smirks when she smacks him, making his cheek burn. After about a minute, Jack feels something cool and smooth on his lips and he startles awake, his eyes wide. She pulls back and blushes, giggling.

"Sorry." She says, her hand on her lips. He blushes, covering his too. He looks over and sees the couch is pulled up, she's in a nightgown, and there's even a fire in the fireplace. His clothes are laying in front of it, drying. He looks back at her and she smiles, arms crossed over her chest. "Try not to look so surprised." She smirks and sits down in a chair next to the bed.

"What about your dad?" Jack asks, nervously. He doesn't really want Joe Pulitzer to find him in his daughters bed, shirtless.

"I locked the door, it's okay, Jack." She says, smoothing his hair on his head. He looks over to see his hat on the table. _When did she do that?_ He smiles at her and tries to fight the desire to sleep, despite the warm bed, soft comforter and pretty girl sitting next to him.

"Katherine." He says her name before coughing into his elbow.

"Jack, go to sleep." She says, smoothing his hair.

"Thank...you..." He whispers before falling asleep.

Katherine smiles at him before kissing his forehead and turning off the lamp. Finally, she lays down on the couch/bed and falls asleep, glad Jack's okay.

**A.N~ Thank you guys so much for reading! I just wanted to write a little bit of fluff, since I usually don't get to. Plus, I love Jack and Katherine so much! They are adorable and just awesome! I just really wish that Laura Osnes would have been able to play Katherine with Jeremy Jordan! Lol, they just have really great chemistry! *Cough, cough*BonnieandClyde*Cough, Cough* Anyways, Thank you guys so much! Leave me a review if you want me to write a second chapter! I'm sorry it was so long, I just started writing and didn't stop for like, 3 hours! Goodnight, guys! Love you, Humans!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.~ Hello, humans! It's taken a long time, but I think I'm ready to update this story! I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the first, but I'm trying! Let me know what you think of this new chapter! Did you like it, did you hate it, do you want me to write another? I would love to hear from ya'll! It really makes me feel motivated and happy to know that so many of you believe in me. Plus, your reviews are hilarious! They either make me weep with joy, or leave me in stiches! I loved an especially funny one by Sibunashadowhunter14! I love that you enjoyed my author's note and my story! I am one of those people that feels the need to reference random movies and songs for no reason, and it makes me happy that you enjoyed my randomness! I'm also glad that you felt the need to stand up to applaud me XD and I'm really curious where you did this? I could just picture myself in public going through this site trying to find a good story and actually standing up to applaud the author XD I could just picture the looks of confusion! Please feel free to PM me, I love fellow Phantom fans! But seriously, this chapter was tough to write. I felt like Katherine during Watch What Happens while I wrote this. I was practically pulling my hair out! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this follow-up chapter! Love ya! And as Katherine says/sings "Let's Begin!"**

Jack opens his eyes and lays there on the comfy bed, trying to bring the room into focus. As he looks around, his confusion starts to grow. He sits up, despite his dizziness, with panic.

_Where the hell am I? _He thinks, swinging his legs over the bed, despite his body's protests telling him to rest. He stands up shakily, and flops back on the bed as the room spins around him. _This is just embarrassing. _He thinks annoyedly as he stands up again, this time taking it slower.

When he thinks he can walk, he walks around the room, looking for clues as to how he got here. He notices his clothes laying around the smouldering fire in the fireplace, and quickly dresses himself, slightly embarrassed by his exposed chest.

As he ties his shoes, he looks out the window, watching as the sun rises over New York City. He stands up and walks over to the window leading out to the fire escape and opens it. He stands beside it for a moment, enjoying the cool morning air.

Suddenly, an idea hits him and he starts searching the room for paper and pencils. He walks over to the desk pushed against the wall on the other side of the room and digs through the drawers. His face lights up as he finally finds what he's looking for. He snatches a piece of paper out of the scrap drawer and a pencil from the neat little box in the next drawer down. As he walks back to the fire escape, his eyes land on Katherine, curled up in a ball on that way-too-small couch. A pang of guilt shoots through him as he remembers what happened the night before.

_She shouldn't have to sleep on that uncomfortable thing. _He thinks guiltily as he drops his new treasures on the table and walks over to her. He scoops her up and carries her over to the bed to lay her down.

He smiles to himself when she wraps her arms around his neck and leans into him. She nestles her face in the crook of his neck and sighs, sending warm air up his neck and making him shiver as he holds her. When he finally sets her down on the bed, he chuckles as she holds her arms out like a child and whines for him in her sleep. He reaches down and grabs her hand, while caressing her cheek, wanting her to feel safe with him. He smiles when he sees her relax, but frowns when he feels the heat radiating from her and presses his hand against her forehead, worry filling him. _She musta caught my cold when she kissed me._ He thinks, blushing at the memory. He stands up, releasing her hand to go and get that thermometer she used last night.

He finds it in the nightstand drawer and takes it into her bathroom to wash it off. He cleans it, dries it off, and brings it over to her, along with a cool washcloth for her head. He sits on the couch next to the bed and presses the cool cloth to her forehead, chuckling when she sighs with relief.

"Katherine," He calls softly as he caresses her cheek, trying to wake her up. She groans and rolls over in her sleep, not wanting to wake up. He chuckles and walks around the bed to kneel beside her head. "Katherine, come on, I gotta take ya temperature." He coos, pushing her auburn hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Jack?" She asks, opening her glassy eyes and looking up at him, groggily.

"Yeah, Ace. I'm right here." He says, smiling down at her, fondly.

"Jack, I'm so hot." She says, laying her head on his hands.

_Yeah ya are... _He thinks as he looks at his angel. He shakes those thoughts out of his mind and focuses on her. "Here, let me take ya temperature." He says, pulling his hands free and taking the cold cloth from her, despite her protests. "I promise I'll give it back if ya behave." He says, making her sit up and pout on her bed, her lower lip protruding like a child.

"Promise?" She says, holding out her pinkie to him, making him laugh.

"I promise." He says, locking pinkies with her. "Now, open wide." He says and places the thermometer into her mouth, under her tongue. She laughs as he tries to remember how many seconds to count to, and how to read the mercury thermometer.

"Have you never used one before?" She asks, her childishness gone as she reaches over to grab it from him when he shakes his head.

"Well, me and the boys has never been able to." He defends, remembering when Race got sick and no one knew what to do. "They're too expensive." Suddenly, he remembers what he should be doing. "I gotta go!" He says, remembering that he was supposed to be selling papers today. He starts off towards the fire escape, but stops when he starts to cough, getting lightheaded by the sudden fit.

Katherine gets up and walks over to him, guiding him over to the couch, despite his protests for her to get back to bed. She sits him down and shoves the thermometer in his mouth, ignoring his further protests that he's fine. "Jack, there's only so much better you can get after one night's rest." She says, coughing a little into her sleeve.

"But I feel betta!" He defends when she pulls the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Just because you feel a little better, doesn't mean you can go running off!" She yells back, not taking her eyes off the thermometer as she tries to read it. "If you go out there now, you'll just get worse. Trust me, the boys wouldn't want you to get sicker, would they?" She asks, her tone softening as she looks away from the thermometer to look at him.

"No, I guess they wouldn't." He says, slumping against the couch in defeat, remembering what she said to him last night. "_Jack Kelly, you need to rest, even if it's forced."_ Her words echo in his mind as he sighs and looks at her.

"Alright, Miss Smarty Pants, what does it say?"

"102"

"And what was yours?"

"102"

Jack frowns, disappointed that his fever only dropped one degree. "Well, what do we do now?" He asks, making her laugh at him.

"Well...we could roast Marshmallows?" She offered, earning a raised brow from Jack.

"What are those?" He asks, making Katherine giggle again at his confusion.

"They're this candy my father got me from France. They are these little spongy blobs that come in all sorts of shapes." She explains, causing him to nod in understanding. "They are actually really good when you stick them in a fire and toast them."

"Well, where are they? I want one!" He teases, reminding her of an impatient child.

"They're in the pantry downstairs in the kitchen!" She says, smothering her giggles. "Come on, we'll go get some!" She grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the door, but he stops short, looking nervous.

"What about ya father? I don't think he'd want me raidin' his pantry."

"Don't worry, Jack! He's at work by now!" She reassures him, trying to make him feel better.

"Are ya sure?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well...no..."

"Katherine!" He laughs, his smile making Katherine melt.

Suddenly, an idea hits her and she sits him back down on the couch. "Tell you what, I'll go and get the Marshmallows, and even some hot chocolate, then we'll stay up here all day and get better. Okay?"

He thinks about it for a second, and then nods, liking the idea. "Sounds good to me." He replies, smiling up at her.

"Okay, you stay here." She says, feeling like she's talking to her new puppy rather than a 17 year old boy. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, Katherine." He says, smiling at her.

"If I find you on that fire escape, so help me, I will-"

"Katherine." He interrupts, grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. "I promise, I won't move. Just don't worry 'bout me, okay?"

She smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room, making sure to be quiet as she shuts the door behind her. With any luck, her father will be at work and won't give her any problems. One of the perks of not having servants is that she usually has free-roam of the mansion when her father is at work. She creeps down the stairs and walks into the kitchen, sighing with relief when she sees it empty. She coughs into her sleeve before walking up to the pantry and grabbing what she needs to make the treats for her and Jack.

* * *

When Katherine leaves, Jack lays back on the small couch, chuckling when his legs dangle off the side of it. He gets up and walks over to the table where he dropped his drawing materials and moves back to the couch. He sits on the edge and uses the night table to draw.

He starts to sketch the sunrise, remembering the way that the morning glow lit the city with its golden hue. He wishes he has some of Medda's paint to use, but decides to use the pencil to his advantage. He starts blending the graphite on the paper, blurring the sharp edges of the buildings. But, when he finishes his sunrise, Katherine still isn't back.

_What if she ran into her father?_ He thinks, starting to panic. He gets up and begins to pace as he imagines the possible things that could be taking her so long. _Maybe she fell on the stairs? Or maybe she had to go to the market? What if she had a coughing fit and passed out on her way to the market?!_

Before his mind could wander any further, the door opened and Katherine stood there holding a tray of goodies for the two of them. "Hey! You said you wouldn't move!" She teases, setting the food laden tray down on the bed. He smiles at her and looks over the goodies, amazed that she has this much food in her house.

"Where'd ya get all this?" Jack asks, not taking his eyes off of the practical feast in front of him.

"Well, I figured that we should probably eat more than just marshmallows if we wanted to get better!" She says, giggling as she walks over to the fireplace and starts a fire with the matches sitting on the mantle. When the fire's made, she walks back over to Jack. She looks back up at him and giggles at his constant staring at the food. "Jack, I promise, it's not going to get up and walk away."

He looks at her and laughs, glaring at her with mock anger. He opens his mouth to say something, but she shoves a marshmallow in it, causing his face to light up with childlike delight.

She giggles and carries the tray back to the fire, wanting to roast marshmallows as soon as possible. She quickly sets up the marshmallows on the ends of the 2 rods she brought upstairs with her and hands one to Jack.

"Go ahead, just stick it in the fire." She says, holding her own over the fire at a safe distance from the flames. Jack mimics her, before deciding that this process is too slow and sticks it further into the flames. Immediately, the small treat catches fire, and he pulls it out, unsure what to do. Katherine leans over and blows out the flames before taking a bite of the charred marshmallow.

Finally, after about 5 marshmallows, Katherine decides it's time to eat some real food. She brings Jack his plate of eggs and toast and forces him to eat.

"But, I like the Marshmallows!" he complains, gesturing to the charred treat on the end of his rod and takes a bite of it, the gooey snack getting on his lips, making Katherine laugh. "What?" he asks, not able to see it. But Katherine is too busy laughing to reply. "What is it, Katherine!"

After about a minute of laughing and frustrating Jack, Katherine pulls herself together and leans forward. "Here, I'll get it." She says and kisses him before he can tell her not to. When they both pull back, they fight for air before laughing at each other.

* * *

As they sit in front of the fire eating their breakfast, Jack suddenly grows serious. He sits, his food forgotten staring into the fire, lost in thought. Katherine looks over at him, concerned by sudden change in behavior.

"Jack?" She asks, snapping him out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He says, rubbing his eyes. "I just, I shouldn't be doin' this right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all of those kids out there are standing in the snow selling papes, probably getting sick themselves, and I'm in here feasting on french candy and fancy breakfast!" He exclaims, abandoning his plate and walking over to the window. "I just, feel guilty. It doesn't feel right knowing all of those boys are out there starving while I'm eatin' like a king in here!"

"Jack, honey, you shouldn't feel guilty." Katherine says, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You're just trying to get better. Tomorrow, you'll be well enough to go back to work and provide for your boys." She turns him around so that he's facing her and looks him straight in the eyes. "But right now, you need to focus on getting better. Tomorrow, we'll make the boys breakfast and bring it to them on the front lines, okay?"

He nods and she pulls him back over to the fire. "Now, finish your breakfast, Jack Kelly, or no more marshmallows!" She commands, sounding like a strict mother. He smiles at her and shovels the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth, anxious for more of the spongy white candies.

* * *

"Okay, okay, you're turn." Katherine giggles as she snuggles into Jack's chest on her bed. They had finished eating a while ago, and they were now playing a game of Questions and Answers. They would play Questions and Commands, but neither of them had the energy. They changed the game so that one of them would ask whether the other wanted to ask a question, or answer one. Jack kept asking her outrageous questions and making her laugh, despite the boring premise of their new game.

"Okay, question or answer?" He asks, looking down at her.

"Answer."

"Okay, ask away!"

"Um...do you like me?" She asks, blushing deeply.

After a second of thinking about it, he responds, ready to be cheesy for her. "No, Katherine. I don't like ya." He waited a few seconds before saying, "I love ya. Yous my Ace and my reason to keep goin'. I know we've only known each other for a couple of months, but I've never felt like this before, and I don't ever want to stop." With that, he grabs her cheeks, and kisses her right there. Despite the fact that they're both sick as dogs, and exhausted, they kiss with so much passion, that when they pull back for air, Katherine's got tunnel vision and she's so dizzy, it looks like there's at least 2 Jack's, not just one.

"Your turn." He breathes, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I want an answer." He says, smiling at her.

"What's the question?"

"Do ya like me?"

Without missing a beat, Katherine grabs his face and pulls him towards her, kissing him passionately, as if trying to top his previous kiss. When they both pull back, they both start to cough and laugh at each other. "Does that answer your question?" She wheezes, smiling at him. He smiles back and wraps his arms around her. They both lay there cuddling for what feels like forever, before they finally fall asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**A.N~ How was that? I wanted to make it extra long for you guys, since you've had to wait SOOOOOO LONG! 6 months is waaaaaaaay too long, in my opinion. So I hope this makes up for it! Please let me know if you want more, or if you think this is a good place to end it. I legitimately spent 5 hours writing this, but it's worth it! I love you guys, and I can't wait to hear your opinions! By the way, I have to clear up a couple of things before I go. **

**#1 - Technically, they could have had roasted marshmallows during this time period. The Newsies Revolution took place in 1899, and Marshmallows were invented in France in the 1800's. Katherine's father is very rich, and probably would have gotten them as a present from someone wanting to get ahead in the news business or someone wanting to court Katherine. Technically, they were brought to America in the 1900's but they weren't popular in the US until the 1920's. And, fun fact! The plant they used to make Marshmallows also contained a sap that was used to cure soothe sore throats and colds. I didn't even know that, but it's pretty cool! So when you're sick, have a couple of S'mores, and you'll probably feel better!... I think... Don't quote me on that...**

**#2 - The game that they play at the end is a variation of Truth or Dare. It's actually a game that's been played for Centuries, but they used to call it Questions and Commands. It even dates back to Ancient Greece! That's some popular shtuff!**

**#3 - I tried to write some of Jack's New York accent in this time around, I'm sorry if it got annoying, I just figured it would show just how deep the contrast between Jack and Katherine really is. **

**Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I would like to say thank you to some people real quick. **

**KnightNight7203 - Thank you for the kind words! I'm glad you love my characterization and what I did with Jack! Thank you for reading my work! I'm a huge fan of yours! I love the way you analyze your and other author's writing. It's a quality I wish I had! I really love your stories and I really want to read more! **

**avalonsnow15 - How are you, Darling! I was reading your stories all day today and I have to say, I am in love with them! I love your characterization of Jack and Katherine! By the way, More than a Talent was beautiful! I'm probably going to re-read it soon, and I'll make sure to keep you in mind. Please keep writing, you have a gift!**

**PrettyLittleMonster - I'm glad you like my writing, your work really did inspire me! It inspired me to create something as beautiful as you did. I love your stories from Doctor Who to Newsies to Bonnie and Clyde. They are so beautiful and I love each moment. Thank you for checking out my story! I really want to see more writing from you, dear! **

**For all 3 of you, and the person who reviewed it as 'Guest' Thank you for taking the time to read my work! I really appreciate each and every one of you, please, feel free to PM me anytime. Whether it's for a story idea, or constructive criticism, or just to talk about Fanfiction. I would love to get to know you guys! I love ya'll and I'll see ya next time! "Till then, don't you go changin'!" NAME THE MOVIE! **

.


	3. Chapter 3

Crutchie can't help but feel worried as he looks at the snow falling from the dark night sky. It isn't like Jack to not come back to the lodging house 2 days in a row. He stares out the dark window next to the couch and worries over the 'what ifs' that encircle his mind.

All the other boys have been arguing for hours about what they should do. But without their leader, it was just a jumble of yelling from all of the boys.

"I says we go try and find 'em!" Race yells over the loud boys from one side of the long table they are all seated at.

"No way, Race!" Specks yells back, fixes his glasses on his face. "If we try and go out now, we'll get stuck in that blizzard!"

"But if we don't act now, then he's gonna be in even more trouble!" Romeo argues, throwing down his cards from where he sits playing poker with Darcy. "How do we know he ain't hurt!"

"What if the Delancies got 'em?!" Henry exclaims, standing up from his place leaning against the wall behind Race.

"Guys, Guys!" Davey yells, as he climbs onto the table and tries to capture their attention. The boys stop to listen, treating Davey the same respect they treat Jack with. "Listen! There's no reason for us to go running out into this blizzard to find him! As cruel as that sounds, think about it! It's dark, it's cold, and it's really late. Would he want us all to go running out into the night and get pneumonia because we wanted to find him? No! He would want us to get some sleep and go find him in the morning. So that's what we'll do! We'll get up early, before the cirulation bell rings, and we'll find him! Who's with me?!"

For a moment, it's dead silence, and then the boys erupt with cheers before running upstairs to their beds to get some sleep. Davey jumps down from the table and sits heavily onto a chair. He sighs and opens his books, hoping to finish it.

"Davey?" Crutchie calls from the couch, causing the older boy to turn to his friend. "Do you really think he's okay?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Davey says, walking over to sit beside him. "Jack's always okay. He's probably just camping out at Katherine's or Medda's to avoid the storm."

"I hope you're right." Crutchie replies, looking out the window worriedly.

"Crutchie," Davey says, causing the crippled boy to look at him. "I promise, Jack'll be fine. And there's no way he would want you to sit up worrying for him. Am I right?"

Crutchie nods and smiles at his friend. "He would kick my butt for this." He chuckles, he practically hears Jack scolding him in his mind.

"Right! He would probably soak me for trying to take his leadership spot." Davey laughs, imagining his face.

The two boys sit there for a while, laughing about their best friend, before deciding to give in and go to sleep, the promise of finding Jack in the morning hanging over their heads.

"Goodnight, Crutchie."

"Goodnight, Davey."

A.N~ Hey guys! I'm sorry that this is really sort in comparison to most of the chapters, but I wanted to write this little chapter to show the boys reacting to Jack being gone. It's like 12:30 right now, and to say that I'm burning the midnight oil is definitely an understatement. I'm roasting that stuff right now. I'm havin' a bonfire with it, lol. Probably not, but a girl can dream! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I can't wait to write the next one! As for the next chapter, I'll give you a sneak peek. It includes The boys, Jack and Katherine (duh), and Pulitzer! Dun Dun Duh! Coming soon! But as for right now, all I have to say is, (Kisses hand and waves) "Gnight Everybody!" Name the cartoon!

Update: Guys I am so sorry that this chapter was messed up the first time around. I didn't see that, and it constantly keeps happening! I don't know if its a problem with the site, but I'm gonna try and get it fixed! Special thank you to paperstars24601 for her kind message and her warning! Thank you so much, dear! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry for the malfunction! Love y'all! Byeee!


End file.
